


Pipsqueak

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves to tease you about your height which pisses you off. However, he has some ideas on how to get back on your good side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipsqueak

Long story story short, Dean liked to piss you off. You’d think he’d be a bit more sympathetic after the two of you finally got together (you had flirted for ages before Sam had enough), but no. If anything, his teasing concerning the fact that you were “vertically challenged” had gotten worse. Especially when Dean was put in charge of putting away groceries.

“Dean,” you groaned as you looked up at the cereal box on the top shelf. Frustrated, you drug a chair over from the table and climbed up. That’s how Dean found you as he strided into the kitchen.

“Problems, Y/N?” You glared down at him from your perch.

“Nope.” You hopped down. “I’ve got this under control. He plucked the cereal box out of your hands and held it above your head. Sam came to your rescue as he snatched the box away from Dean.

        “Play nice with your girlfriend, Dean or she’ll leave your ass.” He handed the box back to you. Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed a couple bowls from the cabinet and the two of you ate your breakfast.

        The afternoon rolled around and Sam recruited you to help with some research he had been doing while organizing the Men of Letters library. It was tough work, especially for someone who couldn’t reach half the shelves. Dean found you teetering on the edge of one of the library chairs deep within the stacks.

        “Need some help there, pipsqueak?” You sighed and rested your head against the shelf.

        “No, Dean. Just leave me be.” You ignored him stepping closer and scanned the books for the title Sam asked you to grab. Dean’s hand wrapped gently around your ankle and slid up your leg, the heat from his hand seeping through your jeans.

        “Dean,” you said as he hands wrapped around your waist. Quickly, you pulled the book off the shelf before Dean plucked you off of the chair and onto the floor.

        “I could have grabbed that for you.” He muttered and you rolled your eyes. He moved to kiss you, but you twisted out of his grasp.

        “Gotta get this to Sam.” You said smirking. “And I’m still mad at you for the short jokes.” You called over your shoulder leaving Dean swearing quietly.

        Sam cooked dinner that night (it was eatable at least, better than the week before) and you were put on dish duty. Dean claimed he had done the dishes all by his lonesome the night before. He hadn’t, you had helped but ended up causing a massive water fight so you didn’t complain about doing it by yourself.

        You smiled as Dean wrapped his arms around you waist from behind.

        “You still mad at me?” He pressed a kiss against the side of you head.

        “Little bit.” You muttered rinsing off a plate.

        “If I help you with the dishes will you not be mad?” You shook your head.

        “No, but it would help.” Dean plucked the plate from your hand and grabbed a towel. Neither of you spoke as you settled into a rhythm of washing and drying. Finally, the last of the dishes were put away and Dean wrapped his arms around you again and rested his chin on the top of your head.

        “You know, I really love your height.” You twisted in his arms and looked up at him.

        “Really?” You said sarcastically. He nodded.

        “You wanna know why?” It was your turn to nod expectantly.

        “Cause I can do this.” He jerked you up quickly. You threw your arms around his neck and wrapped your legs around his waist. He peppered your face with light kisses as he made his way from the kitchen to his (and half yours) bedroom. He kicked the door closed before pressing your back against it.

        “I like it, because I can pick you up and move you anyway I want.” He teased. He set you down gently and pulled off your shirt. He reached behind you and unhooked your bra. You made quick work on his shirts (so many layers, it was wonder the boys didn’t have a heat stroke) as he unbuttoned your jeans and pushed them down along with your panties. Before you had the chance to get his pants off, he picked you up again and dropped you on the bed. You scooted to the top as he settled between your legs.

        “I bet I know a way to get back in your good graces again.” He smirked as he pushed your legs apart.

        “What do you think?” He asked. You could feel his hot breath on your pussy lips.

        “Think it’s worth a shot.” You said. You gasped as his tongue made gentle contact with your skin. Your head fell back against the pillow as he probed deeper into you, exploring every inch of you. Your moans started as his lips sealed around your clit. He pushed you to your edge and then added a finger pushing inside of you.

        “Dean,” you gasped as you sat at the edge of your orgasm. You felt him smirk as he intensified his attention on your clit and pumped his finger faster. With a shout, you came hard, gasping for breath as he pulled away. Dean kissed his way up your body, one hand tugging his jeans and boxers down. He rolled off of you, opened the nightstand drawer, and pulled out a condom. He made quick work of opening it and rolling it on before climbing back onto you. He kissed you deeply.

        “Am I forgiven yet?” You pretended to think about it for a beat.

        “Not quite, but I can think of something you can do to make it up to me.” You looked up at him playfully. He smiled down at you and pecked you on the lips again.

        “Would it have something to do with this?” He asked his cock prodding softly at your pussy.

        “Maybe,” you gasped as he slid in gently.

        “Maybe?” He grunted as he pushed in fully. His hand wrapped around your head and pulled your foreheads together. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he began to thrust slowly.

        “God, Dean.” You moaned. He never failed to fill you perfectly and hit every sensitive spot. His arms wrapped around you and suddenly he flipped you both. When you looked down, you saw that he was grinning.

        “See, you’re so small that I can move you pretty much any way I want.” He pulled your head down to meet his waiting lips and his hands shifted down to your hips. Even with you on top, you gave Dean complete control as he moved you up and down his cock.

        “We gonna come at the same time, Y/N?” He grunted. You mouth fell open as he hit you just right and you nodded. As his hand wandered between your bodies, you knew where he was doing before you felt the pressure on your clit. That was all it took to send you spiraling over the edge again. You heard Dean groan and felt him come at the same time as you. You collapsed on his chest trying to catch your breath.

        Dean gently rolled you off of him and pulled the condom off, carefully disposing it in the trashcan in the corner. He pulled on a pair of his pajama pants and dressed you in one of his old t-shirts. As he climbed back into the bed, you rested your head on his chest, feeling his breath even out.

        “I think I’m still mad at you.” You muttered. His chest vibrated with his contained laughter.

        “Guess I’ll just have to try again, pipsqueak.”


End file.
